


Teme

by Generation_Hate



Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generation_Hate/pseuds/Generation_Hate
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight at The Valley of the End, yet, mistakes are made, and a price was unwittingly paid.~This was pulled over from my account off of Wattpad, the title remains the same.~
Kudos: 6





	Teme

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly don't own Naruto, which rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

'This shouldn't have happened...' Naruto solemnly thought, a dim smile faintly tugging against his chapped lips. 'Who would've ever seen this coming...'

"Sasuke-" Naruto croaked, haggard coughs racked through his beaten and broken form as he tightly grasped on to the Teme's shoulders for support, "you baka..."

Sasuke dumbly stared down at Naruto for the briefest moment, broken, uncertain, before his onyx eyes considerably widened as the realization for what had occurred hit him.

Blood had dribbled down from the corner of the blondes lips to his chin, the scarlet droplets landing on to the torn and ragged black cloth that was Sasuke's shirt. Naruto's right eye was glued closed, the cut he now adorned above it heavily bled, which in turn blurred his vision. The blondes orange Jumpsuit was decorated with shreds of torn and ripped fabric, splotches of both dirt and blood marred the once spotless clothing, its naturally bright color now shades darker from the mixture that clung within its confines.

While the black-haired Uchiha, Sasuke, sported more bruises then open wounds. The only serious injury that the young Uchiha had pertained, was that of the large gash that he now adorned across the right set of his ribs. His clothing was roughed up, and his hair was flayed, but otherwise, the young Uchiha was mostly unharmed. Of the two, Sasuke had sustained the least damage.

Yet, none of that mattered. The wounds the young Uchiha had garnered meant nothing to him, for the wound he had just caused to the blonde would undoubtedly prove fatal. His own arm struck clean through the Uzumaki boy, Naruto, his best friend...

"Naruto..." Sasuke faintly whispered to the blonde, who in turn only gave his signature blinding smile.

"It's alright-" Naruto's body spasmed as harsh and painful coughs racked through him once more, "I- I forgive you."

Sasuke gently pulled his arm out from Naruto, leaving behind a massive gaping hole just below the blonde's heart, and clean through to the middle of his back. With great care, Sasuke sat down while easing Naruto along with him, placing the blondes head delicately on to his lap to aid him with his ragged breathing. All the while, Sasuke kept a firm hand on Naruto's chest in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding, in an attempt to prevent the inevitable.

"I didn't- Naruto I'm-" Sasuke's stuttering was abruptly cut off.

"So much... for making... Hokage..." Naruto raspily chuckled out, before more ragged coughs shot through him, leaving him gasping for air. "Go... back..."

"Don't speak like that dobe!" Sasuke snapped, but the undertone of worry he held for Naruto shown through. "You'll make it."

He knew though, they both did, Naruto would not make it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on to the entirety of his right arm, the whole of it was caked in blood, the blood that he spilled. Yet, only more continued to pool all around his palm, so much of it and yet Naruto still fought on. Naruto, the blonde baka who annoyed him to no end, the blonde baka who always urged him into petty fights, the blonde baka who was now dying before him.

Sasuke grimaced in disgust, not for Naruto, but for what he had done. In the last moments, as the two raced towards each other with their own respective jutsu, he miscalculated and rammed his arm clean through Naruto's chest. He didn't mean for that to happen, he was only supposed to stun the boy long enough to escape.

And now, Chidori, the jutsu passed down from Kakashi to him, had caused anguish once more.

"Kami, Naruto, why did you have to follow me!" Sasuke shouted in anger and despair, his eyes, however, screamed the fear he would not show. "You should have stayed back in the Leaf!"

Naruto tentatively listened to the Uchiha, still smiling, knowing full well that the black-haired boy was attempting to cope with the situation given.

"I- I had to... stop you... from making a mistake-" Naruto wheezed, stopping a few times to hack out the blood that threatened to choke him, "Go ba- go back to the Leaf..."

Sasuke stared down at Naruto in pure, undeniable, grief. After everything, he was now losing the one semblance of family he had left. And, no matter how he looked at it, it was all his fault.

"Naruto..." Sasuke hesitantly muttered out, eyes flickering with a torrent of emotions. "I-"

"Go back... the Leaf is... our home..." Naruto still yet, would not waver from the determination to convince Sasuke to return to The Hidden Leaf Village. "Stay- stay here Sasuke..."

It was in that moment, as Sasuke stared into the eyes of his dying friend, that he listened.

"Ok..." Sasuke ruefully promised, managing to give a strained smirk. "As long as you don't die on me dobe."

Naruto stared up at his friend with sorrow and happiness, he finally cracked through to the teme he knew. It was a relief to know that Sasuke was not truly lost, yet, it hurt to know that it was only now achieved under the last few moments he had left. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, only for it to turn in to a sob as his vision blurred before dimming to darkness.

"Hey, you don't need to go crying on me now." Sasuke teased, yet, he too began to silently cry along with his friend.

"Now... whose the... crybaby...?" Naruto choked out, smiling as tears trickled down his face, as he felt his body shut down on him. "Goodbye... Teme..."

"Don't you dare Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, voice chocked full of fear. "You're supposed to be the future Hokage!"

Naruto only smiled up at his friend as his grip loosened, his chest ceasing its repetitive rise and fall, as his body gave in on itself.

He still smiled unto his last breath.

Sasuke could only watch on as he grappled tightly on to the blonde, teeth-gritting as he remained helpless as he watched his first and only true friend leave him. And that's all he could do, watch, letting his heart shatter into millions of lethal shards, as everything crashed in on him. The guilt, anger, sorrow, and pain was too much to bear.

All Sasuke could do was roar out his despair.

~♢~

Kakashi Hatake raced on to reach his two Genin students, Pakkun his ninja hound was in the lead.

It was a race against time, time he did not have, he felt it in his very core that something terrible was to occur. It clutched at him, twisting his heart as dread slowly crept into him. He was truly afraid, of what, he did not know.

"How much farther, Pakkun!?" Kakashi anxiously shouted.

"We're almost there!" Pakkun barked, yet, the small dog was unsure of how to phrase the next few words. "Kakashi, the scent of blood is strong."

Kakashi's eyes widened as his heart seemingly lurched within his chest, the dread he felt thickened, he just knew something terribly bad had come to pass.

Kakashi, if possible, quickened his pace even more as he raced to reach his students. He needed to stop the battle before either of the two did something they would regret, before something that he felt in his core would occur. After everything, he did not know if he would be emotionally stable enough to handle another incident, an incident in which he knows he could have prevented. It would tear him apart.

That's when Kakashi heard it, the most heart-wrenching cry of what he undoubtedly knew was of Sasuke.

After a few seconds that seemed to drag like hours within his mind, Kakashi reached the area where his two students lay. Only, one of the two stared up towards the sky as tears rained down their face. The other, the one he instantly identified as Naruto, was drenched in the color red.

Kakashi stumbled at the sight.

As fear clawed at him, Kakashi raced over towards the still form of Naruto. Dropping himself next to the boy, he placed two fingers on his throat to check for something he just knew wouldn't be there. And, like he thought, it wasn't.

Horrified, Kakashi looked over to Sasuke, who in turn clenched his bloodied fists while gritting his teeth through the unbearable agony he felt. His eyes were held closed as he bit back broken sobs, yet, his body betrayed him as it shook. He didn't want to say it, he couldn't say any of what had been done.

"What did you do, Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered in disbelief.

Sasuke remained silent for a few moments longer before he slowly peeled opened his eyes to show Kakashi his greatest mistake. He did what he never wanted to do, and in return, he paid a price that he never wanted to pay. Sasuke opened his eyes, to reveal to Kakashi a set pair of the Mangekkyo Sharingan.


End file.
